


The commercial

by Jessica_vl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Commercials, Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_vl/pseuds/Jessica_vl
Summary: Yuuri gets asked for a commercial. It's stupid. Victor says yes anyway.Based on this commercial starring Nobunari Oda: https://www.facebook.com/9gag/videos/10156229632721840/





	The commercial

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just came across this commercial and couldn't help but think what Yuuri would look like with that stupid egg on his head. I thought it would be fun, so I ended up writing it a bit, but honestly it might be best to just watch the commercial >_<'  
> It's just a bit of nonsense, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

"They want me to do WHAT?!" Yuuri asked incredulously.

"Skate around the rink with a giant fried egg on your head," his coach answered with a charming smile.

"VICTOOOR! How can you do this to me?! Isn't it bad enough already that the announcers somehow got hold of the fact that I used katsudon to embody my Eros? Now you also want them to think I visualise being an egg so that I don't fall while I perform?!"

"I have no idea how the announcers found out about that!" Victor responded a little too fast, avoiding eye-contact. "A-anyway, I think this will be good for your image! People throw food plushy's at you already anyway! Why is that, actually?"

"O-oh no, it's nothing, you know how those things go sometimes. After that first rose-crown, I think at least ten people at every show made you one, hoping you'd wear it." Silently Yuuri thanks whatever gods are responsible for his coach's distractability. The longer he could avoid telling him about the onigiri-incident, the better.

"Yeah… I had to stop accepting them because I couldn't wear them all…" He looks lost in thought for a moment. "Anyway, it's not like we can change anything now, I already accepted on your behalf. Come on Yuuri! You just need to imagine you're on Cerafit! You'll be fine!"

Yuuri rolled his eyes and with a blush he put on his skates to start warming up for the commercial.  
"Fine, whatever, but you'll be the pot-sticker. That way at least both of us look ridiculous."

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine they had a lot of fun actually filming the commercial in the end, even though Yuuri probably got a nervous breakdown when it aired and immediately went viral XD


End file.
